Beautiful Pixie
by Cha OwO
Summary: Draco is walking around the halls when he runs into a beautiful pixie which gets away from him then ends up falling in love with malemale explicit don't read if you don't like DracoHarry Dom/Sub


okies um made this story a while ago well couple weeks ago an I just found it again it's actually the more edited version lolz well hope you guys like it

~~~~~Beautiful Pixie~~~~~

I'n the dark of the night with only the moon's light guidding me on my path down the lonely hall I aimlessly walked around. With the ghost of a whisper of the loud music from the great hall as my companian. Once I reached my destination the first thing I caught sight of was the most beautiful creature of all. It was such a beautiful sight. The fragile pixie sat atop the windows ledge the moons rays of light shinning down on the small creature bathing it in light. The pixie skin was as pale as a ghost, it's long pitch black locks cascading down the lithe pixies frame to just above it's waist. It's eyes were the brightest of emeralds, yet they were also the saddest. It tore at my heart seeing bright pearl tears slidding down from those beautiful eyes.

I slowly approached the beauty so as to not startle the pixie. I cupped it's delicate face between my hands and tenderly stroked away the tears from those beautiful rossy cheecks. "Malfoy" it whispered.

"shhh my lovely pixie." I said as I kissed his eyes. "Such saddness should never touch your bright eyes, and these lovely tears should never be allowed to be shed." The saddened beautiful pixie looked at me with cofusion shineing in it's eyes. I smilled softly and tenderly brushed my lips upon it's cherry lips. The beauty slowly closed it's eyes and pressed it's lips closer to mine. I lowered my arm to the dip of the pixies back and pressed it firmly to me. The pixie entangled his delicate fingers in my shirt.

I slowly deepened our kiss tantalizing it's tounge to play with mine. I bit softly into it's bottom lip and slowly pulled back with it between my lips and sucked on it. The pixie panted and moaned in it's small melodious voice. I deepened our kiss again captureing the small mewls of pleasure it released. When we finally relized the kiss the pixie was breathless letting out small pants, it's eyes were dialated and clouded over in pleasure. It's lips slightly parted. It blushed than suddenly let go and backed away.

"I'm sorry...I-I h-have to go." it whispered, then ran out the door. I yelled for the beauty to stop and return. I tried catching up to it but I was not able to. The pixie was gone. With nothing but me as whitness to it's beauty.

For the next week all I could think of was of that night in the tower. The night I saw MY pixie. My beautifuly delicate pixe. All I could think about was those cherry lips on mine. Of their taste so sweet like the most fine chocalet, and as soft as feathers. I searched for him everywhere but I had no luck. It was as if he did not exist.

I couldn't sleep I was lost in the memory of my pixie, so I decided to get up and walk around and try and get him out of my head. As I walked down the hall I saw a shimer of pitch black locks and pale skin outside headding up to the astronemy tower. I couldn't believe it I finally found him. I ran and ran till I reached the top of the tower, and when I finally reached it, it was not my pixie that was there but bloody Potter.

I was about to yell at potter when I felt the magic of a glamer charm being dropped. And slowly before my eyes Potter turned into my pixie.

Astounded by this fact "My pixie...is Potter" slipped from my lips.

Harry whirlled around surprised. Fear entered his eyes once he noticed who was standding at the door. "I-I...D-Draco I... I c-can explain...j-just please don't get m-mad" He stuttered out.

I was confused. I diddin't know what to think. Harry Potter was my pixie. I was in love with Harry Potter. I silently stood there starring at him blanky unmoving. His eye starten to glisten with unshed tears and I couldn't stand it. Which made me realize my pixie might be Harry bloody Potter my enemy but... he was still MY pixie. The beautifully delicate pixie with such sad eyes all I wanted to do was craddle him in my arms and shield him away from the rest of the world. I slowly encased him in my arms and brought him to me. I tenderly kissed away his tears away then kissed him softly on the lips.

I pressed my lips to his neck "shhh...Don't cry." I murmered to him. "Diddin't I tell you that these tears should never be allowed to be shed." A sobbing laugh was torn from his throat. Then he kissed me wrapping his arms around my neck. I lifted him up making him wrap his legs around my waist my hands on hiss ass, I gave it a good squeeze then pressed him against the wall. I kissed him on the lips slowly deepening our kiss. I massaged his ass with one hand and lifted the other inside his shirt to his nipple and toyed with it. rubbing, pinching, and twisting it. I kissed down his jaw, down his neck and to his pulse point I suckeled and nipped at it then finally gave it a bite. He scratched his nails down my back mewling in lost in his body and pleasure I diddn't notice when we lost all our clothes.

I brought up the hand that was massaging his ass pressing three of my digits to his lips. He licked at them, pressed them into his mouth and suckled at them. While I left him to suckle at my digits I kissed down his chest to his nipples and suckled at them. I withdrew my fingers with a soft pop, then layed him on a table. I glided my wet fingers down his torso, he opened his legs wide, I circled his small pink hole with my middle finger then slowly and genttly dipped it in. He gave a slight gasp of discomfort I stopped and murmered sweet nothings into his ear. Once he relaxed I withdrew my fingger almost complettely then slid it back in I repeted this motion a couple more time and once he was used to it I slid in another. I scissored and curlled my fingers within him caussing him to gasp an groan in pleasure.

A bit after I slid in my third digit Harry gave a whimper and moaned out my name. I found it. I lidhtly grazed my nailes over his pleasure point repeatedly making him go wild. I knew he was ready to take me in when he started impaleing himself on my fingers. Harry groaned in displeasure once I took my fingers out thrusting back trying to get my fingers to stay in. I chuckled "it's okay don't worry something much better will replace them" he looked at me dazed and needy. I took ahold of his hip lifted them and positioned my length at his greedy hole. I gently thrusted my length in to the hilt drawing a mone of pain and pleasure from his sensual lips. We made sweet passionate love till the brake of dawn.

Once we had both reached completion I cast a cleanning charm on us, then dressed and helped him dress. I gave him a tender kiss on the lips. He hugged me and I held him in my arms, then he ran off to his dorm. I watched him run off and whispered after him

"Till next time my beautiful pixie."

~~~~~END~~~~~

Bonvoyage Xp


End file.
